


The Coney Island Incident

by thedoctorisaconsultinghunter (bimgnusbane)



Series: L.E.S. A.M.I.S. [1]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Modern AU, Multi, Other, and SMUT, and fluff, i just this should be fun, so it's basically friends les amis style, there shall be angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 08:26:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bimgnusbane/pseuds/thedoctorisaconsultinghunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At some point in the night Éponine and Enjolras get in a heated skeeball tournament. It's all downholl from there. She's been calling him Entourage since the funnel cake guy couldn't pronounce his name and now he's the leader of the Revlametion and he hasn't stopped laughing since they were walking out. <br/>Twenty minutes after they reach their rooms a half naked Grantaire is pounding on her and Comberferre's door. <br/>"He hasn't stopped laughing Éponine. What have you done?" Her shoulders are shaking with the same laughter when she opens the door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Coney Island Incident

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt at the Amis. Conscructive criticism welcome.

July 2014

"And Marius has your packing lists for tomorrow." Enjolras finally steps down from his perch at the front of ABC and flutters his hand towards Marius. Amnesty is holding a huge convention like thing in New York and their chapter had been chosen, meaning they had to go speak and everything was paid for. Everyone seemed to be dripping with excitement. Enjolras looked as though Grantaire had been strip teasing for him out of the French flag and using free trade whipped cream all week. (He hasn't. They tried once. It wasn't as fun as either thought it would be.) It's around 8:00 pm when the meeting finishes too and they've been going over their plans and speeches and Enjolras has been freaking out cause he's still not sure if all the ducks are in a row. Still they get on the plane to New York and there's no going back now.

The first night is left to tourism and Joly immediately screams that they should go to Coney Island cause it's something he's heard about for his Tumblr friends and he's always wanted to go. So they pack into a subway car and head for the attraction.

"So it's a bunch of rickety rides in the middle of the ocean and some carnival games?" Cosette raises an eyebrow, looking up at the ferris wheel, "This is going to be the best night of our lives." She immediately grabs Marius' hand, "We'll see you guys after the tunnel of love." She pulls him along. Joly, Bousset, and Musichetta fly after them. Courfeyrac and Jehan head towards the food and Enjolras smiles at Grantaire who suggests the arcade, which by no means was a good idea.

They stop for a funnel cake on the way, "Funnel cake for Entourage." And Comberferre starts cracking up. The guy apparently couldn't pronounce his name and went with the movie title.

"It's alright Apollo, I'd still date you even if you were a B action movie." Enjolras kisses Grantaire's nose at that, to which Éponine snickers.

"Alright then, action man, beat this chick at Skeeball." This was the end of them all.

Grantaire's been cheering on Enjolras while Comberferre collects tickets and claims that Éponine needs no encouragement cause she's already good. In the end it gets heated and the two have to pull them away, Éponine screaming that "Entourage is totally cheating." They head to another game, one that supposedly shocked you. Jehan came by and tried it early, Courfeyrac had to take him back to the hotel cause his hands swelled. Enjolras swears that he's not going near it. To which Éponine replies that he is completely lame and places her hands on the thing, coming out unscathed. Enjolras starts secretly questioning how they ever became such close friends in the first place. Éponine continues to call him names such as Lametourage, leader of the Revelametion as they walk out. He's still laughing in the cab.

Twenty minutes after they reach their rooms a half naked Grantaire is pounding on her and Comberferre's door.

"He hasn't stopped laughing Éponine. What have you done!?" Her shoulders are shaking with the same laughter when she opens the door.

"I utterly apologize for hindering your sexual activities with Lametourage." And then Grantaire's laughing. Nothing productive happens for the rest of the night and Enjolras swears against arcades.

"Gonna start a Revlametion against them too?" Cosette asks as he's still complaining on the plane home, two days later. Enjolras huffs and places his head on his tray as Grantaire highfives Her over the seats. 


End file.
